1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a packaging tray, and particularly to a packaging tray used for receiving a plurality of components such as electrical connectors therein, and providing easy and safe transportation and handling of the components.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Delicate electronic components, such as computer Central Processing Unit (CPU) sockets, are often received in a customized packaging tray. Numerous such trays are stacked into freight containers for transportation and handling of the components. Referring to FIG. 3, CPU sockets 8 (only one shown) are received in a conventional packaging tray 9 such as that disclosed in U.S. application Ser. No. 10/266,489. Each CPU socket 8 comprises a multiplicity of solder balls (not shown) on a bottom thereof, and a pick up cap 81 assembled on a top thereof. The pick up cap 81 provides a flat surface for attaching to a vacuum suction device (not shown) on an assembly line. The packaging tray 9 comprises an elongate base 91, and a pair of ears formed respectively on opposite ends of the base 91. The base 91 comprises a number of supporting portions 94, 95 arranged in a regular rectangular array, for respectively receiving the CPU sockets 8 therein. Each supporting portion 94, 95 comprises four sidewalls 941 forming a rectangular frame. On each sidewall 941, the supporting portion 94, 95 forms a rib 942 extending into the frame. Some of the supporting portions 94 that are located at each of opposite ends of the base 91 each define a hole 944. Other supporting portions 95 located at a middle of the base 91 each comprise a bottom wall 951.
The CPU sockets 8 normally are mounted from a top side of the packaging tray 9 into the supporting portions 94, 95, respectively. Each CPU socket 8 rests on the corresponding ribs 942. The solder balls of those CPU sockets 8 mounted in the supporting portions 95 are supported by the bottom walls 951. However, the solder balls of other CPU sockets 8 mounted in the supporting portions 94 are exposed by the holes 944 to an exterior of the packaging tray 9 below the base 91. Thus, during transportation and handling of the CPU sockets 8, the solder balls exposed by the holes 944 are liable to sustain damage and/or break away from their CPU sockets 8.
In addition, the CPU sockets 8 are also routinely reverse mounted on the bottom walls 951 of the supporting portions 95 of the packaging tray 9. That is, the top of each CPU socket 8 having the pick up cap 81 rests on the corresponding bottom wall 951, with the bottom of the CPU socket 8 having the solder balls facing up. Thus, the solder balls can be inspected by a flatness inspection device (not shown) for uniform flatness. However, the pick up cap 81 is typically made of thermoplastic material, and is liable to sustain deformation or warping. When deformation or warping occurs, the inspection of the solder balls for uniform flatness is inaccurate. This interferes with quality control of the CPU sockets 8.
In view of the above, a new packaging tray that overcomes the above-mentioned disadvantages is desired.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a packaging tray for receiving delicate components such as central processing unit (CPU) sockets therein, thereby protecting solder balls of the CPU sockets against harm during transportation and handling of the CPU sockets.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a packaging tray that allows reliable inspection for uniform flatness of solder balls of CPU sockets received in the packaging tray.
To achieve the above-mentioned objects, a connector packaging tray in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention comprises an elongate base, and a pair of ears formed on opposite ends of the base. The base comprises a number of supporting portions arranged in a regular rectangular array, for respectively receiving CPU sockets each having a multiplicity of solder balls attached thereon. Each supporting portion comprises four sidewalls forming a rectangular frame. Each sidewall forms a rib extending into the frame. Each supporting portion comprises a bottom wall having an upper surface and a lower surface. Four standoffs are formed on the lower surface. When mounting a plurality of the CPU sockets on the upper surfaces of the bottom walls, each CPU socket rests on the corresponding ribs, and the solder balls of the CPU socket are supported by the corresponding upper surface. Thus, in transportation and handling of the CPU sockets, the solder balls are unlikely to sustain damage and/or break away from their CPU sockets. Conversely, a plurality of the CPU sockets can be reverse mounted on the lower surfaces of the bottom walls of the supporting portions. When this is done, the solder balls of each CPU socket are located in a horizontal plane face up, with the standoffs supporting the CPU socket. The solder balls can be accurately inspected for uniform flatness by a flatness inspection device.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, in which: